by your side forever and always
by black rose and blood
Summary: what happens when you get two titans who hate each other a girly song a new boyfriend and some jealosy


Raven was meditating in her room listening to the radio when a girly song started to play on the radio. It was called by your she said about to turn it off, but right then BeastBoy nocked on the door and said Raven what are you doing? None of your buisness she said annoyed. Oh come on Raven you have been in your room all day arn't you hungry? NO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! I just have one questoin said BeastBoy. What? asked Raven what are you doing? He asked Reaven sighed does it realy matter she asked yes BeastBoy replied. Then Raven decided to ignore him so Beastboy turned into a fly and squeezed through the door to see what she was saw Raven about to change the channel on the radio. Oh thank goodness he said no more girlie when Raven switched to channel four it was still by your side. Thats odd. Raven said confused then she went to channel five there it was again. BeastBoy looked at Raven there was a queezy fealing in his stomach. Something was pounding in his chest he looked at Raven and felt confused with her wonderful glowing purple hair and her sparkling amazing violet eyes there had to be something somthing wroung with him though to think like that.

That night at the dinner table when BeastBoy turned on the radio by your side was on again! BeastBoy changed it to channel seven sure enough it was playing. Oh joy! Said Starfire I do so ever love this song. Raven just stepped in the room with the most beautiful black dress on and her hair was curled and framed her face and she was waering a midnight black lipstick on. BeastBoy thought he would die of the beauty that was raven. Why are you so gussyed up Raven asked robin. Raven replied with a blush weeeell she said im going on a date with the most handsome demon in the univorse! Who? Asked starfire well his name is Killgore said Raven with a smile he has muscles and black glowing hair and his eyes are as black as a dark wholeand hes super looked at his arms glumly for he had no muscles then he looked at his hair that was not black and he looked in a mirror and his eyes were not black like a black whole then he measured himself he wasn't even averedge. BeastBoy was no match for Killgore but before Raven left for her date BeastBoy gave her a big hug he wished he could always be by her side although he was sure it was really akward for her since she wasn't hugging him back and she was waiting for it to get over with but she didn't push him off. BeastBoy sighed and sat on the couch eating tofu sighlently. Thinking about what he felt at that moment there where a couple that he has felt before like sadness and anger. There was another he was afraid of it made him feel weird inside. So he decided ignoring it was best. He went back to thinking about his anger now what was he angry about. He should be happy happy that raven has somebody happy but he wasn't. He was angry he guessed it had has somthing to do with the fact nobody will date him. he thought that must have been the reason for the sadness as well. he then decided that he wanted to go get fresh air to clear his mind and when he opened the door there was raven and her date kissing. He also knew the feeling he was feeling right now it was jealosy he glared daggers at her date but raven never noticed since she was kissing killgore. When they broke apart she blushed seeing that beastboy was there. she said goodbye to her date and went inside.

he looked at her and said in a harsh tone had fun with your date. She turned around shocked by his voice because hes never used it before then she straighted out why do you want to now she said just as harsh. he blinked why did he care why was he acting so mean to her he thought then he hung his head down and said i dont know. This again took her by shock by his responce she felt bad about being mean to him so she sat down next to him and said whatevers got you down is gone right she said glancing up at him he smiled and said yeah for now at least good she said and got up.

The next day BeastBoy stayed in his room all day thinking how he can win her heart. Then from the next room he could hear Raven talking to he heared was I love you Killgore your so challenging. Then she giggled ok i'll meet you at the tower in an hour. Thats it! He said thats how i will win Ravens heart! So BeastBoy stepped out of the room and into the livingroom and turned into a dog and said Raven I demand you to rub my belly. No thank you Raven said in a desturbed voice and she ran into her room but she dropped somthing. It was a book that said Ravens Diary. BeastBoy thought should I read it...Yes I should. He grabed the diary and ran to his room. He decided to go to page one and read

Dear Diary,

Today my heart stopped when BeastBoy was sick today he nearly gave me a heart attack. But I made it ok when i just calmed down and meditated.

BeastBoy was shocked of what he heared. He decided to skip ahead and read the last page with writing in it he read...

Dear Diary,

Today I had a great date with Killgore but i only started to date him because i care so much about beastboy he has been asking me out for years. There are so many emoitons going on inside of me right now.

BeastBoy was so happy but time was running up Raven and Killgore are supposed to meet in fifteen minutes! He quickly ran to Ravens room and knocked. Raven are you in there? There was no answer. So BeastBoy turned into a Rhino and crashed the screamed BeastBoy turned back in his regular self and turned on the radio. There was the song by your side BeastBoy began to sing to the song Raven started to tear up from what beastboy was the song was finished. Killgore entered the room. What is going on here.

raven forgot that he was meeting him but she just smiled and said im lishening to me and beastboys song. At this news beast boy nodded his had in agreement and smirked at killgore. Then killgore went out with a huff and once he was gone beast boy turned to raven to you really think that. For the first time ever she smiled at him and said yes and then he leaned down and kissed her. It felt about five minutes when they pulled apart for air and then beastboy said lets go to the new pizza place down the street and raven said sure and they walked out and to the new pizza place.


End file.
